Business Deal
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku. "Sleep with Sakura. I dare you, Sasuke." His hands roamed over her body, her breasts, lower, lower... "Even you can't win this bet, teme." Sex was a game he didn't lose at. "Challenge accepted, dobe." A horny Uchiha is a dangerous Uchiha. Mature


**Business Deal**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I've been gone for a terribly long time, and I apologize for that. First year of University has been brutal and I think may be the culprit behind my lack of inspiration to successfully write a story. I thought, "Maybe another office-styled fanfic" would best suit my interests to write again, but we will have to see through progress. Now I am pleased to present you with my newest 'baby'. Enjoy!

Warning: **Slight Mature Content** in this chapter

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha. The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha Inc. and future heir to the multi-million dollar Uchiha Company and fortune. He was in the prime of his life, 28 years of age, and already earned a net value of almost a million per year alone; not including the royalties he was able to enjoy on behalf of his father and their recognizable family name.<p>

No, Sasuke Uchiha lived in the lap of luxury. He had people eating out of the palm of his hand, a harem of women always in his company, and a life that had no limitations. He could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it with no effort.

Fugaku's eldest son, Itachi Uchiha, was the most desirable to become successor of Uchiha Inc., but one night he turned up missing and hasn't been spotted since. His father was obviously furious; he praised Itachi and his attention to detail as well as his impeccable business schemes and ability to take on a professional and detached demeanor. Yes, he was the perfect match to replace Fugaku once he stepped down as Chief Executive Officer of the company.

Speculation concerning Itachi's sudden disappearance flooded the news as well as the hundreds of employees at Uchiha Inc. His disappearance made Fugaku the laughing stock amongst the rivaling corporations, and only resulted in infuriating him more than he already was.

The note Itachi had left that night had explained that he could no longer handle the pressure he felt from his father and the fact that he would become his successor in a matter of years. This had been the first time Itachi disappointed and dishonored his father; it was also his last.

Sasuke was never particularly fond of his elder brother, but he sometimes bitterly recalled distant childhood memories of Itachi and him. As they grew older and apart from one another they often experienced brotherly competition, and soon that turned into rivalry. Itachi had gloated when his father first announced that he would succeed him as the Chief Executive Officer; that was the day their competition to gain Fugaku's approval and favor ended. Itachi had won, but then again, didn't he always win?

Sitting back in his cushioned black, leather chair Sasuke let out a sigh and traced the rim of his mug with the tip of his finger in boredom. His desk was made of a dark mahogany wood and a polished finish leaving the surface smooth to the touch. He was situation in the middle of the 8-foot desk and on either side of him were two large drawers for papers and folders and above them was a much smaller drawer for knick-knacks. On top of his desk were a sleek, black laptop, scattered papers and files, and a phone to the right upper corner. His desk was at its messiest today, more or less as a result of the high demand the company placed on him.

Not more than a month ago had Sasuke been promoted to Chief Administrative Executive of Uchiha Inc. His father did not trust Sasuke with such an important title and tasks when he had first entered the business, however, due to Itachi's leave his father turned his attentions grudgingly to Sasuke. A son whom he didn't favor nearly as much as he did with Itachi, and as a result there was always tension between Sasuke and Fugaku.

A loud voice disrupted his deep thought, "Hey, prick!" cried a male before bursting into Sasuke's office. He was of average male height in America, five feet and nine inches, had short, unruly blonde hair, and mischievous blue eyes. He donned black trousers, a crisp, white button-down shirt, and a black and white, diagonally striped tie. On his left wrist an expensive, designer watch and on his feet he wore black, leather shoes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, losing interest in his coffee mug and now watching his business partner storm about his office. "I came to see my friend." The other male stated with a smirk. The sincere way that he threw about the word _friend_ was enough to make Sasuke inwardly shudder, "I wasn't aware you associated me as such." He stated coolly.

"I hope you're _aware_ that you're a prick." Naruto glared, eyeing the other man and his cool composure. "God!" he said, raising his voice and throwing his arms in the air for emphasis, "You're so socially awkward!" Sasuke tried to distract himself on his laptop, but came back at the male with another reply, "No, I'm professional."

"Working here will eventually kill you, I know it." Naruto said with a sneer, "You just need to loosen up once in a while and not act so serious all the time." Sasuke almost chuckled at that, "And what? Try to act more like you, Naruto? Not taking anything seriously?" He rolled his eyes, "I can be serious, but I just choose not to."

Sasuke gave him a thumbs up, "Oh, right. That's it." A soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in." Sasuke called with little interest. The door opened slightly and a female head poked in, a smile on her face. Her name was Ino Yamanaka; she had been employed at Uchiha Inc. for three years and more or less acted as Sasuke's assistant. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high-pony tail, its length cascaded over her left shoulder, and her big, blue eyes blinked seductively as she spoke, "Mr. Uchiha wants you to attend this afternoon's meeting in the board office on the 12th floor."

Sasuke nodded, "What time?" he questioned, "Three-thirty." Came her reply, and he motioned for her to take her leave. Once the door was soundly shut with a click Naruto whistled and slapped his upper leg, "Damn, you've got the _hottest _assistant in this place you bastard!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"Have you _tapped that _yet?" Naruto asked with a smile, "No." he said, although he was tempted to punch the man. "Naruto, if you're done distracting me from my work then please get the hell out of my office." One look at the dangerous gleam in Sasuke's obsidian eyes was enough to make Naruto turn and leave the male alone.

"I think I'll need to buy more aspirin." He murmured before turning in his chair to stare out of the large windows in his office that overlooked the city below.

* * *

><p>The meeting came and the meeting went. It mostly revolved around the fact that a rival company, Sato Inc., had been stealing their clients and thus they were losing revenue as a direct result. Fugaku was beside himself, his face remained cool and his demeanor composed, but Sasuke knew that this matter was deeply troubling him.<p>

"You're going to take back what rightfully belongs to this company." His father had stated once all of the board members dispersed. "I don't quite follow." He said with one brow arched in curiosity. "That other damned company has been playing it sneaky for years but now they have purposely stolen some of our important clients. Clients that have been loyal to _our _company for years and I want you, Sasuke, to get them back at whatever cost necessary."

Understanding his new duty and how much this issue was troubling his father, Sasuke inclined his head, "Tell me when and where." His father smirked and lit a Cuban cigar; he sucked in the sultry fumes and slowly blew them out. "Toronto, Ontario." His father said, "Canada?" Sasuke questioned with another arch appearing in his brow; Fugaku nodded, "The Metro Toronto Convention Centre, 255 Front Street West." He handed Sasuke what seemed to be two invitations, two plane tickets, and a slip of paper with his father's handwriting.

"You'll need these to get in and that last paper is a list of the clients we've lost to our rival company. I expect things to go smoothly and to have our clients back on our side." He gave his son a dark look, hinting that failure was not an option. Sasuke looked down at the slip of paper and the two invitations in his hand… _Two?_

"There are two invitations." He stated, thinking that his father must've given him an extra one accidentally. "I know. One is for you and the other for that partner of yours on the 10th floor. What was his name..?" Sasuke sneered, "Naruto." His father took another puff on his cigar, "Yes, that's the one. You'll need your right-hand man by your side, now please prepare for tomorrow."

Sasuke took his leave with another headache in the making at the mere thought of being stuck with Naruto for the next few days. With a sigh he headed back to his office and once there he dialed in Naruto's extension and awaited a reply.

"My office. Now." Sasuke said and hung up. In a matter of seconds Naruto barged into his office, a large smile on his face, "What is it that you want, prick?" the male questioned as Sasuke pointed to Naruto's ticket on his desk. Quickly snatching up the ticket, Naruto looked more closely and gave Sasuke a questioning glance, "We're going to Canada? Why in the _hell_ are we going there?" Sasuke sat back, "My father wishes me to gain back the favor of our old clients." Understanding the importance of the trip and what it entailed he spoke while pocketing the ticket, "I'm flattered that you want me to accompany you."

He gave a low chuckle, "It was my father's idea." Shrugging, Naruto turned to leave, "I'll pack my stuff once I'm done here." With one final nod he was gone.

* * *

><p>The plane ride from New York City to Toronto only took a matter of a few hours. They arrived at the Toronto Pearson International Airport at approximately eleven in the morning where a black BMW awaited their arrival. "Sweet ride." Naruto commented while Sasuke pretended not to hear anything that came out of his mouth.<p>

The chauffeur took them to an exquisite hotel on Gerrard Street West in Toronto's downtown core and as they removed themselves from the vehicle the driver turned to look at Sasuke. "Your ride will be waiting at the front of the hotel tonight at eight sharp." Nodding, Sasuke and Naruto stepped out of the car and onto the foreign streets of Toronto, Ontario.

Sasuke noticed the way the other male looked all around his surroundings at the tall, looming buildings, his mouth slightly ajar, "Are you a virgin to Canada?" Sasuke snickered while Naruto nodded, "Can't say I've ever been here but New York is still more glamorous."

The doorman kindly opened the door with a nod and a smile, and the two rivals stepped into the brightly lit parlor of the hotel. His father had obviously made reservations ahead of time so all Sasuke had to do was approach the front desk and give the man both of their last names. "Uchiha and Uzumaki." The male punched in the letters with uncertainty before asking them to spell their surnames to him. "Ah, here we are. Here is your access card Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki. Would you like any help with your bags?" Declining the kind offer because they hadn't brought too many things, Sasuke and Naruto headed to the 9th floor. Their rooms were adjacent to each other and they curtly went their separate ways to freshen up and then they were to meet for lunch to go over strategy plans.

* * *

><p>"My father informed me that there would be many important employees from the Sato Inc. at the conference tonight." Naruto shrugged, "What's this conference even for?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "The rivaling company has opened up a new secondary branch in the heart of downtown Toronto. It's a big thing and tonight they are celebrating." He nodded as they stepped out into the cool, night air.<p>

Since tonight was a formal event, Sasuke wore a dark navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath, a black tie, and black leather shoes. Naruto was dressed in a light grey suit paired with a white shirt, a silver tie and deep brown leather shoes. In short, they both looked professional and expensive.

"Here's your invitation." Naruto accepted the white piece of paper, regarding it with interest before they got into the BMW waiting a few feet from from the hotel. There was no need to inform the driver of where they needed to go because he was hired to know that, Sasuke sat back until the car came to an abrupt halt on a busy and well-lit street. "Let's go, dobe." Sasuke announced before he stepped out of the car with Naruto following closely behind him.

The tall male at the front desk nodded as Sasuke and Naruto flashed their invitations and allowed them access to the grand room filled with a barrage of people. Waiters in black suits veered around the room with finger foods and champagne for the guests. "We have to play the role of the good guys, understand?" when Sasuke didn't receive an answer he looked to his right to where Naruto was ogling a woman in a skimpy dress. "Man, look at those tits!" he whistled.

"Are you still a teenager?" Sasuke growled and shoved his elbow into Naruto's gut. "Act professional for one night, I don't need to be embarrassed by you. We are here representing Uchiha Inc. and it wouldn't look good on the company if you were to get a restraining order on behalf of one of these women."

"You really need to get laid, fast." That was Naruto's only response. "And you really need to use your brain for once, dumbass." He readjusted his tie and looked once again at Naruto, "Look, I'm going to trust you to go off on your own but remember why we're here. Business." And they went their separate ways, Sasuke to the west and Naruto to the east of the room.

"This is going to prove to be a challenge, even for me." He exclaimed quietly, his eyes searching the crowd of people around him. He swiped a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and nodded towards him, taking a respectable sip and savoring the bubbles and fine, sweetness of the beverage. A flash of pink caught his eye to the left and he nearly choked on the champagne, clearing his throat he continued to watch the woman interact with the group of people she was with, her eyes holding a sense of playfulness. Looking over her guest's shoulder the woman and Sasuke's gazes locked for a moment before Sasuke took another swig of his drink to avert his eyes.

"I'm doing exactly what I told Naruto not to do." He pinched the bridge of his nose and dared to steal one more quick glance at the woman, but when he looked she had disappeared. He finished off whatever was left in his glass and placed it on the tray of an oncoming waiter. "Fuck…" he breathed, looking around in circles for another flash of pink to catch his eye.

He knew he was here because of business but something about that woman intrigued him and he was damned if he would let her slip away, at least not without meeting her. It would be innocent, a polite introduction and he'd be on his way. Maybe she would be trailing him because she found his charm too hard to resist? That was how most women reacted to Sasuke Uchiha, along with blushing deeply and losing the ability to speak properly.

"Good evening." Came a soft purr from behind him; he turned around and saw the same woman he had been searching for, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you Mr. Uchiha." She extended her arm and offered her hand, he took it in a light grasp and they shook twice before separating. She smiled, her teeth white and perfect. He took notice of the eccentric shade of pink that her hair was and the striking emerald eyes that watched him with gentle amusement.

"Ah, you know who I am." He said with a smile of his own appearing and feeling almost foreign to him. "You're an important figure in the business industry." She commented ruefully, taking a small sip of the champagne in her hand. She was wearing a cherry red satin dress that evening with the center of the dress ruched for style. The hem barely reached her knees, her long, thin legs a sight to behold. She had put on a pair of nude coloured patent platform peep toe pumps which gave her another three inches of height, almost making her as tall as he was at five foot ten.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said quickly, batting her long and black lashes. "Do you live in Canada?" came Sasuke's question, "I used to, but now I'm afraid I merely visit. I live in New York City." He nodded, "Amazing city." He exclaimed with American pride.

Deciding to remove themselves from the overcrowded room to speak in private, Sakura accepted the arm he offered her and they began walking to an unsupervised area where no one had ventured. She was not a stupid woman, but she was a woman with needs and wants and right now she craved him. She wanted his hands all over her body, caressing, and groping. She pressed her exposed back against the cool wall behind her, her eyes inviting him to come closer.

When he stood only a few inches from her she closed the distance and lightly gripped his tie, forcing his body against hers. "You're a gentleman, I'll give you that." She giggled, her cheeks shaded in pink but he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the champagne. Did it really matter in the end?

She tilted her head up so that she was looking directly at him because he still had an inch or two of height over her. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes sultry and begging; he lowered his face and waited until she closed the remaining distance. Their lips met, first just innocent but as soon as she pulled away, her lips pouty, Sasuke crushed their lips together once again. Her tongue touched his and before he knew what was happening they were exploring each other's mouths in greedy ecstasy.

She moaned into his mouth, one small hand holding the back of his head. He reveled in the feel of her soft and inviting mouth, and used his hands to feel the delicate outlines of her body, the curve of her hips, her ribcage, slowly tracing upwards until he groped the mound of her breasts.

She moaned against his lips pressing her body closer to his. She could feel his erection against her hips and it excited her. "I thought gentlemen asked women on a date first before groping them?" she questioned once she broke away from his kiss and felt him lick and nibble her slender neck.

"I'm no gentleman, Sakura." He groaned with one hand playing with her breast and the other groping her ass through the silk fabric of her evening dress. She was still holding onto her glass of champagne as he continued his ministrations with dexterity and tenderness. "I'm not a reserved lady, Sasuke." She purred slowly and used her free hand to tug at the front of his belt before going lower and feeling his erection through his trousers.

"Sakura…" he warned as his cock stiffened even more. He took her swollen lips again, deepening the kiss until she was moaning again. She was disheveled, "I can't stay any longer." She said, trying to sound professional through her obvious arousal. "I have prior commitments, lo siento…" she said, the last 'a sorry' in Spanish. She nibbled his earlobe and straightened herself out.

He hadn't wanted to stop but even if he wasn't a complete gentleman he wouldn't force himself upon a woman. Once they had returned to the overcrowded room, Sakura asked for another glass of champagne and took a mouthful.

"¡Hola!" A feminine cry came from nearby as a brown-haired woman made herself known. Sakura smiled brightly at the woman, "Carmen, ¿cómo estás?" Sakura said with a strong Spanish accent. "Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?" Sakura replied, "Bien, gracias. El es Sasuke Uchiha." And she looked at the man for emphasis, "I'm sorry, how rude of us. By that look on your face I can tell you don't speak Spanish." Sasuke shook his head, "Unfortunately not."

The other woman shook hands with the infamous business-man and said something in a low voice to Sakura. "Oh dear, it seems I must attend to something of importance. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Uchiha." She smiled before taking her leave with the other woman. Sasuke would be damned if he'd let her slip out of his life so easily and from their heated encounter with one another he knew he had to have her.

That was a game Sasuke Uchiha never lost at.

* * *

><p>After a few more glasses of champagne Sasuke and Naruto met up with some progress on both parts regarding the clients and where they stood with Uchiha Inc. "It's getting late, let's head back to the hotel." With stupid drunkenness taking over the blonde he slurred his speech, "Oh… okay b—boss…" he laughed in his happy stupor while Sasuke tried to help his partner outside to where their driver was waiting patiently.<p>

Once back at the hotel Sasuke helped Naruto get into his room and watched as he collapsed on top of the neatly made bed. The male left the access card on the nightstand and shook his head at the blonde, "You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." And he took his leave so that he would be able to get his own rest.

While Sasuke lay in bed he couldn't take his mind off the pink-haired beauty, the smell of her perfume, those brilliant green eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was a professional business-man, but like any other business-man he was a _man_ and a man who couldn't get a woman out of his mind soon became an aroused man. He clicked the television on with the remote and flipped to the eleven o'clock news as he rested comfortably against the feathered pillows.

"She's in the news?" he questioned and proceeded to turn up the volume to better hear the anchorman. The pictures and footage of the Sakura he had met at the convention hall showed a haughty woman with an air of arrogance. That wasn't what surprised him, however, it was the fact that she was associated with the rivaling company that his father loathed and that Sasuke was taught to loath as well. Sato Inc.

The feel of her lips still burned on his mouth and the heat of her flesh burned through his skin. Her smell engulfed him, her hot tongue; the burning desire in her eyes…

This was going to prove to be interesting if he played his cards right. Yes, this would prove to be an interesting game for Sasuke Uchiha. Sleeping with the enemy was a game he had never dared play before, but when he was challenged he never shied away.

He conquered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That was the longest chapter I've written in years. I'm quite proud of myself and you all should be too! A bit of a mature scene I added in, eh? Sasuke wants her. I think I have a real knack for writing office-styled fanfics, it's my calling. In this story I did make Sasuke much older than I used to do, but there's something about a man in his late twenties to early thirties that is just irresistible. Naruto is in his mid-twenties, Sakura in her early twenties (I think 24) and Itachi would be in his early thirties. There's something about Sasuke in a suit that is very appealing to me. I do not know if the remainder of the chapters will be quite as long as the first chapter because this chapter establishes the plot and the character backgrounds. I'm Canadian that's why I had to add a Canadian city into the story! I also speak fluent Spanish and I thought it might be nice to make Sakura a little more exotic. Here's the official translation:

Hola: **hello**

¿Cómo estás?: **How are you?**

Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?: **Very well, thank you, and you?**

Bien, gracias. El es Sasuke Uchiha: **Fine, thank you. He is Sasuke Uchiha**

Lo siento: **I'm sorry**

Not much has changed with me, except that I am in University now and I am 19. I know, so old. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please read and review and leave a constructive comment, it will push me towards updating more often, at least then I know people read it and like/hate it. Thanks.

**m.L**


End file.
